


A Close Shave

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape gives Sirius a shave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Close Shave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acatnamedeaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/gifts).




End file.
